The invention relates to a refrigerator or freezer cabinet with a lamp which, by means of a reflector with a cylindrical reflection surface, illuminates a storage space for goods in the cabinet, and wherein the lamp is arranged ahead of and above a horizontal edge of a vertical access opening to the space and illuminates the space through the access opening.
Such a cabinet is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,153,851. In the '851 patent, the reflector has an inverted-U cross-sectional shape. A tubular lamp, which is not specifically described in the '851 patent, is surrounded by the reflector. From FIG. 2 of the '851 patent, it appears that the reflector directs more light outside the access opening than in through the access opening.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an improved illumination means for the space within the refrigerator cabinet.